Pearl
Pearl (真珠姫 Shinju hime, lit. Pure Pearl Princess) is a major character from the Jumi story arc of Legend of Mana. In her pure, untarnished form, Pearl functions as the Jumi Guardian of Elazul, and possesses a core of pearl. She is shy and quiet in this form, known to have the tendency to wander off and get lost when she is overly engrossed in brooding over her thoughts. In her original form as the battle-scarred Knight of Florina, Pearl assumes the identity of Lady Blackpearl (レディパール Redi pāru, lit. Lady Pearl), where she is grimly confident, logical and level-headed, functioning as the antithesis to Pearl's inclination to be abashed and absent-minded. Possessing a core of black pearl, Lady Blackpearl devotes herself towards the cause of leading the Jumi through the threat of extinction during the events of Legend of Mana. Profile Background Pearl was born from Blackpearl's damaged core and was found by Elazul in Duma Desert, becoming his guardian thereafter. The Lost Princess Her first appearance is when she was found in the Mekiv Caverns hiding from the monster. She gives the hero/heroine two artifacts before she leaves with Elazul. Niccolo's Business Unusual Later in Luon Highway with Niccolo, she appears lost again and doesn't know where she is. Niccolo comments that Elazul is probably back at the tavern in Domina interrogating people. She then walks out of the highway and goes looking for Elazul. The Looking-Glass Tower Pearl eventually ends up at the gates of the Tower of Leires saying that something led here and she heard that the room at the top shows one's past. She accompanies hero/heroine throughout the tower until they reached the top room and found her alter-ego, Blackpearl, standing there before she disappeared and Iron Centaur attacked. After Iron Centaur's defeat, Elazul appears and quickly reprimands Pearl before he tells her to leave the tower with him. She asks Elazul to accompany hero/heroine to the bottom floor and he hesitantly said yes to her request. He left them alone and they raced down to the bottom floor. Before they leave the tower, a note fell from the ceiling and Pearl picked it up reading that the jewel hunter has come to steal her core. Sandra appears and demands Pearl's core. Pearl resists handing over her core as Sandra summons a Jewel Beast and watches the fight from the sidelines. After the fight, Sandra comments the hero/heroine before she gave Pearl a hasty remark and left the tower. Pearl thanks hero/heroine for protecting her and left the tower. The Lucky Clover Pearl appears when she runs into the bar in Domina and bumps into Elazul and hero/heroine when they were leaving. She asks if they were going somewhere and when they answer yes, she says that she doesn't want to be left alone. Elazul argues that the bar is a safe place for her until he agreed with hero/heroine that she will stay at their place. She stays at their home for the remainder of the event. After they failed to save Esmeralda, she was napping on the table and feeling comfortable for having a family around her makes Elazul not to tell her about Esmeralda's death for having her sad and worry. Cosmo In this event, Pearl is kidnapped by Sandra from the house and taken the back of the Mekiv Caverns. When Elazul and hero/heroine got there, she is being threatened by Sandra to either cry or have her core taken out. It was then Elazul stepped in the way and told Sandra to leave her alone. Sandra took this opportunity to throw her calling card and scratched his core. As he fell to the ground hurt, Pearl ran to his side and held him up. Sandra tells her to cry for her hurt knight and heal him with her tears. She tells her she can't and that Jumi can't cry at all. Sandra says that she'll take both her and Elazul's core she doesn't cry. Pearl begins to pray to have the power to fight and turns into Blackpearl. Sandra scared of Blackpearl's appearance races off with Blackpearl and hero/heroine following after her. After the fight with the Jewel Beast, Sandra and Blackpearl both disappeared. Two Pearls Pearl is in the top room of the Tower of Leires with Blackpearl being hypnotized by her to become the next Clarius. Elazul stops Blackpearl and they fought her. After she's defeated, Pearl reunites with Elazul and they leave the tower. Alexandrite Pearl appears in the bar in Domina with Elazul as he asks hero/heroine to protect Pearl while he had something to do. After he leaves, she told hero/heroine that Elazul felt that it was his fault that Esmeralda died and that he didn't save her. She suggests to go to Geo to visit Diana, the Jumi of Diamond. They go to Geo and went to the basement of Kristie's Palace to find Diana crystallized to stone. They asked Kristie and Sotherbee about Diana and found out that Diana locked her heart and threw away three keys to her heart. Pearl explains that the only way to speak to Diana is to find the three keys and unlock her heart. They found the three keys and went back to the basement to find Diana missing until Kristie explained that they moved the statue to the arena down below. They went to the arena and found Diana in the room. Before they use the keys, Elazul appears and says that he was here to speak to Diana himself. They use the keys and Diana starts to tell them about the Jewel Hunter. Before she could reveal her identity, Sandra appears and accuses Diana of using the Clarius as an emotionless tool. They deal with the Jewel Beast and beat it as Sandra takes Diana's core, leaving them devastated with the loss. Fluorite In Florina's dream, Pearl appears to Elazul before she turns to Blackpearl and talks to him about not wanting to turn back to Pearl. Teardrop Crystal Pearl and Elazul appear in Florina's secret place where hero/heroine talks to Florina. Pearl turns into Blackpearl and offers to go with hero/heroine to the Bejeweled City. If you go with Elazul, Pearl's core will be taken and fed to the Lord of Jewels. After the fight, hero/heroine will shed a tear and Pearl will be revived along with the deceased Jumi. Pearl will find that hero/heroine has shed the Teardrop Crystal and cries with everyone else to create another Teardrop Crystal to revive hero/heroine. At the end, Pearl and Elazul appears at the house telling Bud and Lisa the bad news. Then, hero/heroine will appear alive and happy as Pearl blushes, smiling at them. Personality Owing to the differing roles that they play in the Jumi society, with Pearl functioning as a Guardian and Lady Blackpearl functioning as a Knight, the personalities of both individuals naturally juxtapose each other. While Pearl is compassionate, docile and abashed, Lady Blackpearl, by contrast, is in possession of a warrior's spirit, where she is markedly more confident, proud and courageous. In this regard, the gemstones that compose each individual's core symbolically represent the antithesis inherent in their personalities; the pearl, for one, symbolises purity and innocence, appositely reflecting Pearl's docile naivety. The black pearl, conversely, is the result of the flawless, untainted pearl being subjected to the taint of warfare and bloodshed, therefore encapsulating chaos; aptly reflecting the brazen love of fighting that defines Blackpearl. Pearl's timid nature is unveiled right from the beginning when she is first introduced in The Lost Princess; in response to him harshly berating her for wandering off without him, her response is one that sees her frantically apologising to him for being absent-minded, without so much as desiring to defend herself. Blackpearl starkly contrasts her pure alter-ego's mellow personality; while Pearl is timid, shy and easily subdued, Blackpearl is brash, confident and overpowering in her countenance. Her response to Elazul's demand for Pearl to be returned to him in Two Pearls reveal as much, where she noticeably adopts a register that sheds Pearl's hesitance (absence of ellipsis) and is instead definably cold, defiant and intimidating. This mannerism portrayed by Blackpearl also bespeaks of the pride that she harbours as the Knight of the exalted Florina. While this pride does serve as a moot point in instances like these which answer to her need for her to keep up her guard when regarding those she does not trust, it has proven to be a flaw as well; in spite of the fact that she is aware that locating the Sword of Mana is a futile one, her pride causes her to obstinately continue with the mission, all the while remaining hopelessly blind towards the fact that her Guardian Florina is ailing. In-Game Character Information |-|Pearl= |-|Lady Blackpearl= Battle Data |-|Pearl= |-|Lady Blackpearl= *''Quality of metal is dependent on how much progress has been made in the game. Quotes Pearl Quotes "This house is so...nice...Elazul, over here..." "How many times are you going to ask me? I have no idea what you're talking about!" "No matter how sad...I cannot shed tears. We can't cry!" "I don't need the power to heal...Just give the power to fight!" "Elazul thinks it's his fault that he failed to protect Esmeralda." "That's right. After all, you're with me..." "It's a ceremony of choosing partners. One Jumi first gathers keys of the heart. Then the Jumiawakens a stone guardian to become her Knight." "What a lousy place..." In Arena in Kristie's Palace. "Tears of healing...Teardrop crystals." "I'll find Florina's teardrop crystal! I will. I promise!" "Alexandra..." Lady Blackpearl Quotes "I have come to smash your core." "I have seen you before... Who are you?" "Why do you glow from the inside? ...No, it can't be!" "You swallowed up the Jumi's cores?" "Lapis Lazuli..." "How dare you! My knight, Elazul!" "The Jumi were destined to die out... How can that be?" "Stop it, ! You'll turn to stone if you shed tears for a Jumi!" "Yeah, knowing her, she's still alive." Gallery File:Pearl's Transformation.gif|Animation of Pearl transforming into Lady Blackpearl in ''Legend of Mana. File:RoM Pearl artwork.png|Official artwork of Lady Blackpearl from Rise of Mana. Category:Legend of Mana Characters Category:Characters